


Kissing (Naked)

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Multiple, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vanilla, a bit of smut, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri in the afterglow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only the second day and I'm already behind! I'm gonna try and crank part 3 for you out tonight as well. I'm having fun with this, so I hope you enjoy.

“Yuuurrrriii!” Viktor somehow simultaneously cried out and whispered at the same time, his eyes scrunched tight as his orgasm coursed through his entire body. His legs quivered, and he lost the ability to breathe for a good 30 seconds. His head was tilted upwards toward the ceiling, and he waited for his senses to return to his body patiently before allowing his arms to give out.  
Landing down on his forearms, his chest crushed against the body below him, rising and falling in deep, fast breaths. The young man below him squirmed at the sudden pressure of Viktor’s abdomen against his penis. Viktor could feel Yūri’s come, still warm against him as their bodies pressed together, but he didn’t care. As the spots disappeared from behind his closed eyes, he blinked them open to look down at the sight below him. What he saw was one of his favourite sights in the whole world.  
Here was Katsuki Yūri: his black hair slicked back but mussed, his lips parted to allow for more air as his breathing returned to normal, his cheeks glowing pale and pink, his arms raised slightly above his head on the pillow, and - Viktor’s favourite thing of all - his deep burgundy eyes, sparkling and wide as they looked up at his fiancé. Viktor smiled. Their bodies were sticky, the room had the distinct smell of sex, sweat was causing his silver fringe to stick to his forehead in what he was sure was an incredibly unattractive manner, and he could still taste Yūri on his tongue… but he loved all of this. He loved the afterglow. He loved the silence as their breathing returned to normal, he loved how Yūri - every time - smiled up at him with glittering eyes, he loved the cleanup, he loved the smell, he loved how they looked, he loved… this man. Dear God, he loved this man.  
His head fell in exhaustion, placing itself in the crook of Yūri's neck. Instinctively, Viktor placed a small kiss there. Yūri's sweat was salty, and he still didn’t care. His skin was so soft. Sometimes he wished that all he could do was be against Yūri's skin… touching, kissing, licking. Soft arms snaked their way around Viktor’s back, and he sighed blissfully. He was so far gone it was unreal. He had fallen. He had fallen hard, he had fallen deep, he had fallen… irrevocably. As far as Viktor Nikiforov was concerned, there was no other person in the world besides Katsuki Yūri. He was addicted. This man was better than any other, man or woman; he was better than vodka; he was better than katsudon… God help him, he was better than skating. He was in love, and he had no idea how much deeper still that could go.

Viktor was being rolled onto his side now, and he cried a noise of dissatisfaction as Yūri pulled away from him and pushed himself off the bed. “I’m not sleeping like this!” Yūri laughed, pulling on Viktor’s sweatpants (much nearer). Viktor looked adorable: eyes shut, lips pouting, brows furrowed in mock frustration. His hair was damp with sweat, but still managed to fall over his face in a way that looked completely deliberate. Yūri thought it was entirely unfair that Viktor could look like this: covered in sweat (and other fluids), completely naked, hair damp, lying on his side with a ridiculous pouty look on his face… and still decidedly gorgeous.  
He wanted so badly to crawl back onto the bed and wrap his finance’s arms around him, but he knew if he did that they would stay like that forever. There would be no moving from this room, no onsen, no walks with Makkachin, no skating… they would just stay there, entwined, for the rest of eternity. Yūri pushed on his glasses as Viktor opened his eyes, immediately blowing wide at the sight of him. Yūri knew exactly what he was doing. Yūri and Viktor were about the same weight, but at 3 inches shorter than him, Yūri's body differed in shape to his fiance’s. Both men were athletes and their bodies showed as much, but where Viktor was broad-shouldered, with prominent chest and ab muscles, and slender but defined legs, Yūri was the opposite. He was all ass and thighs. His chest and arms were slimmer and less defined than Viktor’s, but the muscles in the lower half of his body were a testament to his work on the ice: his stamina, his demanding and beautiful step sequences.  
Yūri had known all of this when he pulled on Viktor’s sweatpants. He knew that they would be slightly smaller on him. He knew that the fabric was pulling a little tighter on him than Viktor. He knew that right now, his muscles would be more defined than Viktor was used to seeing through Yūri's own clothing… especially his ass. Viktor swallowed. “I’m going for a shower.” Yūri said as he walked away, putting a deliberate swing to his hips to allow Viktor to appreciate the view as he left.

“ ебня!” Viktor cursed under his breath as soon as Yūri left the room. There were moments where Yūri Katsuki was the most adorable thing Viktor had laid eyes on. Moments where Viktor would catch him off-guard; his mouth twitching into a smile as he read a nice text from his best friend Phichit, his face twisting into laughter at a funny TV programme, his awestruck face and glistening eyes as he rewatched Viktor’s old routines for inspiration, even the way he looked up at him in adoration after they made love. But that was not the Yūri who just left this room.  
There was another side to Yūri. The side that he had seen first hand over a year ago. The side that for so long Yūri himself didn’t think he had, and Viktor tried to coax out of him. The side that was Yūri, determined before competition… Yūri, jealous when somebody flirted with Viktor… Yūri, before sex… Yūri, when he skated Eros. This was the Yūri who was demanding and in control and knew what he wanted. The Yūri that saw Viktor as his imperfect equal and not as his idol and long-term crush. And it turned Viktor on to no end.  
He was half-hard again. It had only been a few minutes since they finished, but Viktor’s want for his fiancé seemed insatiable. He got up and rustled around in a nearby drawer for the wet wipes which he kept in there, then wiped over his body thoroughly. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with going down to the onsen right now, and thought it would be disrespectful for he and Yūri to shower together in the family bathroom. Viktor looked down at the crumpled bedsheets and bit down on his lip hard at the memory of the two of them entangled there. He straightened them out, ensuring the sheets were properly tucked under the mattress, and crawled back into bed, feeling much more refreshed. 

When Yūri returned from his shower, Viktor was sat up in the double bed reading, a ridiculous amount of lamps facing him, but providing only a soft glow in their low wattages. He quickly put the book down and smiled up at Yūri, making his heart skip a beat.  
“Better?” Viktor asked, and Yūri nodded. He took the glasses from his face and placed them on top of the dresser before sinking into bed beside the gorgeous Russian. Viktor rolled onto his side, grabbing Yūri by the hips and stopping him in this tracks.  
“I’m sorry Mr Katsuki”, Viktor said formally. “I’m afraid this is a no-pants zone.”  
Yūri giggled. “Is that so?”  
Viktor closed his eyes, nodding gravely, fully committing to the act.  
“I’m terribly sorry”, Yūri said, standing. “I had no idea. In that case…” He stood, dipping his fingers into the waistband and beginning to pull them down. Viktor’s eyes focused on him, specifically on the dark patch of hair Yūri had just pulled the bottoms down enough to reveal, then Yūri turned. Viktor sighed in disappointment and one side of Yūri's face pulled up into a smirk. He worked slowly, sliding the sweatpants down his legs and bending, very deliberately sticking out his posterior in Viktor’s direction. Because Viktor’s assessment earlier had been correct: Yūri knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what Viktor liked. He knew what parts of his body drove him wild. He knew what movements made Viktor’s breath hitch. And he took advantage of that on and off of the ice. He had barely lifted his left foot to remove the clothing when he felt himself falling backwards.

Viktor couldn’t resist. He had to. He couldn’t continue to watch Yūri tease him like this.  
As soon as he thought Yūri had finished removing the sweatpants, he lunged forward, grabbing Yūri around the waist and pulling him back on to the bed.  
“Viktor!” Yūri chuckled, gesturing to the trousers still around his ankles as his legs waved in the air. Viktor made quick work of pulling them off and chucking them across the room, before diving down for Yūri's neck. He bit and sucked and licked and sucked some more, the soft skin flushing in his mouth.  
“Viktor! You’re going to give me a hickey! Everyone will see!” Yūri said, genuinely annoyed.  
“Punishment”, Viktor said between the kisses he was now peppering on his fiance’s neck.  
“Punishment?” Yūri questioned.  
“Teasing”, Viktor clarified, breathily.  
Yūri loosened in his grip and Viktor’s hands began to wander, slender fingers trailing up and down the Japanese man’s gorgeous body.Yūri turned his head inwards toward Viktor; a signal he always gave when he had enough of Viktor’s mouth on his neck, and wanted it on his lips instead. Viktor moved and placed his face over Yūri's, his lips tantalisingly close. He licked his bottom lip and he heard Yūri exhale a light moan beneath him. Viktor crushed his lips onto Yūri's, kissing him fervently and lovingly. He brushed his tongue lightly over Yūri's lip, an unspoken question, and Yūri gave an unspoken answer, opening his mouth to allow Viktor in.  
Viktor kissed him slowly now, his tongue ghosting against Yūri's. He loved the way he tasted. There were no words to describe it, nothing to compare it to, but just something decidedly… him. It made Viktor’s heart flutter to know that he was the only person in the entire world who knew this taste. And yet, it seemed fitting. Yūri had been idolising Viktor for most of his life: this Viktor knew. And although Viktor couldn’t say the same, he couldn’t remember anything, anyone, before Yūri Katsuki.

Yūri didn’t understand how he did it.  
Every time Viktor kissed him, he fell deeper in love.  
Yūri was expecting something else. He had deliberately teased Viktor, and when Viktor grabbed him, he was expecting to be thrown down, to be taken. And even though Yūri was annoyed at the tingling flesh of his neck that Viktor had just attacked, when he kissed him everything melted away. It was not suggestive, but loving. Viktor’s tongue moved gently against his, and Yūri allowed Viktor just to kiss him for a few moments, enjoying every tiny movement… every little breath warming his upper lip… every brush of his nose against his.  
Yūri brought his hand up brushed through Viktor’s fringe with his fingers, futilely attempting to tuck it behind his ear. He settled his hand there instead, and began to kiss the Russian back. Their tongues laced together, and Yūri tried to savour the moment, as he did every single time they kissed. It didn’t matter where it was, or the context, whether is was a peck on the cheek or a deep, passionate interlocking of tongues…Yūri Katsuki wanted to remember every single one.  
Viktor sucked Yūri's lower lip into his mouth and bit down a little, making Yūri's hips buck. He felt Viktor smile. Bastard. He simultaneously loved and hated that about their relationship. The men now knew each other so intimately that they knew everything that would provoke a reaction in the other. Yūri had memorised his fiancé's body and responses, like minefields on a map, and he knew Viktor had done the same.  
Yūri was a sucker for hugging. He thought it sounded pathetic, but it was true. He loved Viktor’s touch, clothed or unclothed. He loved the way Viktor’s arms felt around him; when he was upset, when he was happy, when he was anxious, when he was flirty… it turned him back into a teenager, devoted to his idol and in shock that he was able to be so close to him. Maybe it was because Viktor was taller, or maybe because Viktor was older, but he felt… protected. Like everything would be okay if only this man would hold him. That the world could disappear if only he could bury his face into the fabric of that red and white Russian jersey and take in the smell that was so uniquely Viktor.  
But Viktor… well, Viktor was a sucker for kissing. 

There was nothing in the world like Yūri Katsuki. How had this man existed in the same universe for 23 years without Viktor's knowledge? How had Viktor not seen the perfection that lay before him the moment he caught a glimpse of him on camera when discovering the Grand Prix qualifiers two years ago? How had he managed to go months (months!) thinking about him every day after the banquet? Why hadn't he looked down into his adorable drunk face there and then and said, "Yūri, you may be the most perfect human I have ever laid eyes on. Of course I will be your coach!" and left on a plane to Japan the next day?  
Viktor couldn't answer. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of their lives making up for it. He thought of Yūri alone in his bed, looking up at pictures of him. It made him sad, and it made him want to kiss him. Viktor thought of it often... how Yūri must have been feeling when Vicchan died, how he must have been feeling when he fell at the Grand Prix, how he must have been feeling to return home to an uncertain future, each night looking up at Viktor's face. Every time Viktor thought about it, he kissed him.  
"I'm here now, Yūri", he would think. "You waited so long for me. I'm here. Can you feel me? I'm real." And he would kiss him deeper. He thought of this now, and brought his lips away. He looked down at Yūri lovingly, and watched as a drop of water landed on his fiancé's cheek. Damn it.  
Yūri's face contorted, forming a question, but Viktor pushed his lips back against his, stopping it. He kissed him, filling his mouth with his tongue, hungrily taking every bit of Yūri that he could, before pulling away again.  
"I'm sorry you waited so long for me", Viktor said, not self-depreciatingly, but warm and thankfully.  
"You were worth the wait." Yūri replied, and Viktor saw the same look on his face as after the first time he had kissed the man.  
"I didn't realise it before Yūri," Viktor began... "but I was waiting 27 years for you."

**Author's Note:**

> "ебня" - fuck


End file.
